The InterDivision Games III
by nitrolead
Summary: “Hello there sports fanatics and welcome to the third IDG Cup competition! I am Katsuhiro Ansai.” “And I’m Rika Kurata. Today marks the start of the thirty day long contest to see which Division amongst the Gotei 13 will take home the Cup.” .... ByaRuki*


* This is NOT a Bya/Ruki fanfic. The reason I labeled it as such is because this story is an omake of a fic I previously wrote in which the pair was ByaRuki. In that story, the Inter-Division Games were a running gag and it was suggested by one of the reviewers that I do a seperate fic on it. Well, we cn all see how that turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Inter-Division Games III**

"Hello there sports fanatics and welcome to the third IDG Cup competition! I am Katsuhiro Ansai."

"And I'm Rika Kurata. Today marks the start of the thirty day long contest to see which Division amongst the Gotei 13 will take home the Cup."

"Right you are Rika. According to _The Sporting Shinigami_, the Second, Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions are expected to put up quite a fight until the very end. Unlike the previous two competitions, every point gathered from each event will prove crucial."

"Here to brief us on the so called 'Odd Ball Games' is Ran Yakitake. Coming right up on Shinigami Sports Nation Radio after a word from our sponsors."

_------_

_These days, with so many things to do, even shunpo doesn't cut it. Next time you're in the World of the Living and need groceries and a haircut, drop by Urahara Shouten to Byouin. We take YOUR food and YOUR hair seriously._

_The Shinigami Women's Association is seeking new recruits. Please drop by our office at the Old Bathhouse site on Tuesdays from 17:00-21:00._

------

"Welcome back to S2NR, this is Rika Kurata. Ran, can you start off by telling us why the body of events held three days ago are called the 'Odd Ball Games' by the _Sereitei Register_?"

"Well Rika, Committee Chair Jyuushiro Ukitake compromised some months ago to the demands of his committee. The OBGs were held, but contestants represented themselves and not their respective Divisions. For example, the Pie Eating contest was won by Marechiyo Omaeda and the Bake Off by Chojiro Sasakibe, who won it despite being ten days fresh from his latest patrol mission. The OBGs aside, the Cup is to be contested as it has been on the last two occasions. The winner of each event wins 10 points for their Division. 2nd Place 8 points and 3rd 5 points."

"Thank you Ran. Our field reporter Tetsuo Waya is at the first of the four events for today. Tetsuo?"

"Hello there Katsuhiro. I'm here at the beautiful Lake Ookii where the water competitions will be held. As we speak, the thirteen swimmers have already began the men's free style around the lake. Sixth Division representative Byakuya Kuchiki is in the lead and will likely keep it. According to sources, Kuchiki was taught how to swim by the late Yoruichi Shihoin who used a fresh water shark."

"And how is the atmosphere there, Tetsuo?"

"Well, to give you a brief idea, the Shinigami Women's Association spent all of yesterday handing out flyers and encouraging members and non-members alike to take photographs of the event. Of who or what I don't know, but one thing is clear: the person with the best photograph will receive a small monetary reward from the association."

"I take it then that there is a large body of women present?"

"Right you are, Rika. All the spectators have spread themselves out around the lake, but there is a small band of women running along the shore line in sync with the swimmers snapping pictures as they go."

"I'd be there of I could and thank you for the update Tetsuo. Covering the second event is S2NR reporter Asumi Tanabe. Asumi?"

"Segumi Wada of the 11th has just dealt a nasty left hook to the jaw of Mari Suzuki of the 3rd, forcing the knockout. I'm here at the Fighting Cage, site of the hand-to hand bouts for the IDG Cup. Hideki Suzuma of the 11th won the first of the men's fights on a tap out twenty seconds in by Yoshi Kato of the Fourth. Starting up now is Akira Takahashi of the 10th versus Tadashi Mochizuki of the 7th. Following is the second of the women's fights pitting Soifon of the 2nd against Gina Murakami of the 9th."

"Can you tell us a little bit about the event, Asumi?"

"Due to the odd number of contestants, two byes were handed out by lottery prior to the first match. The recipients were Goro Ito of the 1st for the men's and Emi Fujii of the 12th for the women's. At the recommendation of Health & Wellness Chair Retsu Unohana, no representative is allowed to fight more than once per day. Therefore, this event has been spread out to cover four days."

"Thank you, Asumi. We will keep you informed of the latest updates as they happen here at Shinigami Sports Nation Radio. With us from the dugout is Renji Abarai of the 5th Division to talk strategy about the baseball event."

"Hiya there, Katsuhiro, Rika. Thank you for having me on the show. WATCH HIS CHANGEUP! HIS CHANGEUP I SAY! JIRO, DAMMIT! TAKE A WIDER LEAD! Ahem. Sorry 'bout that."

"So the first game's already started, eh?"

"Yeah. We're up against the Eighth and it's the top of the second inning. Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Baseball strategy, sir."

"Ah… right. Well, Shunsui ain't playing today 'coz he's still recovering from the OBG Sake Challenge, so that sorta gives us more breathing space, 'ya know? WILD PITCH! WILD PITCH! RUNRUNRUN… ATTA GIRL MAIKO!!! WE'RE UP! TAKE THAT, 'YA DRUNK BASTARDS! WOOOO--"

"… and we'll leave it at that. The Fifth is up 1-0 against the Eighth at the top of the Second. We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors."

------

_Like cool sunglasses? Well, you're in luck. The Shinigami Men's Association is handing out free shades to the first fifteen men who attend next week's meeting on Wednesday 17:00-21:00. Our office is located at the Old Bathhouse's basement._

_Want to boost sales? Tired of seeing your competitor get all the customers? Shinami Sports Nation Radio is heard daily by a large body of enlisted men and women all across Sereitei. Call now and ask about our special advertisement space offers._

------

"Welcome back to our show and thank you for choosing S2NR for your IDG Cup III news coverage. During the break, we were informed by reporter Asumi Tanabe at the Fighting Cage that Tadashi Mochizuki of the 7th has won his fight by decision. At the Ookii Lake, the men's freestyle continues with Byakuya Kuchiki leading Osamu Yoshida of the 2nd and, surprisingly, Juro Abe of the 4th."

"Ran Yakitake is at the desert outskirts of Sereitei monitoring the Capture-the-Flag Tourney. Ran?"

"Hello there, Katsuhiro. Let me start off by just saying that this event has the largest medical tent by far. With 20 on 20 roster rules and shunpo being allowed (one of two team events to allow it, I might add) and on top of that, permissible tackling, how can this event not be an injury-fest? Two matches are scheduled for today: Team 13 vs. Team 09 and Team 01 vs. Team 12. Due to the amount of space required for this event, only one match can be held at a time."

"And how is the present game going, Ran?"

"Shyuuhei Hisagi of the Ninth managed to get the flag halfway across Team 13's territory before being savagely tackled by both Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarou Kotsubaki. During Hisagi's brief visit to the medical tent, Team 13's flag was returned to its' initial point."

"What's the CTF match to watch for?"

"Team 11 vs. Team 02 tomorrow. The time of the game conflicts with Soifon's second bout in the Fighting Cage, but I was informed by members of Team 02 that they'll manage while their leader is, and I quote: 'kicking ass'" .

"Thank you for that tidbit, Ran. We have just been informed by reporter Tetsuo Waya at Lake Ookii that the first points of the IDG Cup have been awarded: the Sixth has 10, the Second 8, and the Fourth 5. Rika, does the Sixth Division's win over the Second Division have the potential to cause a ripple effect?"

"I don't think so, Katsuhiro. Despite Kuchiki's Division winning the first two IDG Cups, they simply do not have the man power to go for the three-peat. All five key players were subject to transfer and today, only one of them remains in the Sixth. When it is all over, I see the Sixth Division finishing in fifth place."

"And what of Juro Abe's surprising finish at third place in the men's freestyle?"

"It's a minor win, but a win nonetheless for the Fourth Division. I believe other participants will ride the tide of confidence for a bit, but in the end, the Division will finish in the cellar."

"Well, that's all for today here at Shinigami Sports Nation Radio. Tune in tomorrow for the volleyball results and other sports news! See 'ya tomorrow!"

…

…

…

"How 'bout that, Rika? Did you hear Kastuhiro's forearm snap? Fantastic!"

"Exciting, indeed. I am Rika Kurata and joining me today is the ever energized Hikaru Kimuro to cover the fifth day of the Inter-Division Games. As you may have heard by now, our very own Katsuhiro Ansai of Team 03 had to be pulled out of the Capture-the-Flag event yesterday for sustaining a number of fractures after being dog piled by several members of Team 07. We wish him a speedy recovery and congratulate him and Team 03 for advancing in the CTF event. Before handing the wheel over to Testuo Waya, Hikaru will be looking at the latest point tables."

"Thanks there, Rika. Seeing as the baseball and soccer events follow different rules, we wont know which teams will take home the ten points for quite some time. Each team plays every team once and from the amount of wins each team gathers, the top eight are allowed to continue. From there on out, a bracket system is adopted and each match is done on a 'lose and you're out' basis. But we've had enough individual and short team-based events take place to know which Divisions are in serious contention for the IDG Cup. Team 02 has 55 points, Team 11 has 52, and Team 12 has 46. At the bottom of the heap are Teams 08, 03, and 04 with 13, 10, and 10 points respectively. As the games continue, expect for that gap to increase. Back 'atcha Tetsuo."

"Hey there sports fanatics. Before this morning, the Shougi-Go-Chess Triangle tournament appeared to be a sure lock for the three representatives of Team 10. The first match began, or was supposed to, at 8:00. Toushiro Hitsugaya and Natsumi Ono were ready to go, but Rangiku Matsumoto who was slotted for the Shougi leg of the event was noticeably absent. She did eventually arrive, albeit thirty minutes late and as a result, Team 10 was docked points by the judges and it was enough for Sasakibe and company to win the event. That just goes to show 'ya, it aint over 'til the fat lady sings."

"And how did Hitsugaya look after the decision?"

"Like he wanted to strangle someone, Rika. It's a good thing the Fourth Division distributes stress balls before each event, eh?"

"Right you are. Seeing the nature of the event, were there any spectators?"

"None, Hikaru, save for a young woman and myself. Excuse me, ma'am, I'm with Shinigami Sports Nation Radio, and I'd like to ask you, what brought you here to watch the Shougi-Go-Chess Triangle? "

"BOO YAH! I CALLED IT! IN 'YA FACE RENJI, 'YA RED-HEADED BUM 'YA! HAND OVER THE CASH! TEAM 01 WINS! WOOOO YEAH!!!!"

"Um. Thank you ma'am, for your enthusiasm… I believe that is the first time I've ever seen anyone be that joyous after a board game."

"Hey, guy, can I give a quick shout out?"

"Eh… Rika? Hikaru?"

"Sure thing ma'am. Go right on ahead."

"Hiii! If you're listening in, Renji honey, make sure to pick up a bottle of peanut oil on your way home, m'kay?"

"I think now would be a great time to have a word from our sponsors"

------

_Do you feel like a loser every time you go out with your friends and you're the only one without a date? Well, we've got you covered. Meet sexy young singles in your area with our award winning service. Remember, if it ain't us, you'll stay alone. Whencalling,pleasespecifyyourgenderpreferenceandsexualorientationtoensurethebestmatchpossible._

_Fourth Division Condoms! Extra thin 4 extra pleasure!_

------

"Heya, heya there! Ran here on site covering the fourth game of the Soccer Tourney. As you may have heard by now, my fellow sports fanatics, this event is one of the two to allow the use of shunpo."

"Sorry to interrupt, Ran, but wouldn't the games have frequent breaks to replace the balls?"

"Now that you mention it, Hikaru, there was an interesting story involving that issue in last month's issue of the _Sporting Shinigami_. Chairman Ukitake commissioned the Twelfth Division to produce a ball that would be able to sustain the kicks made to it in addition to making the ball safe enough to perform a header. The ball being used at the moment was specifically made black to ease the eyes of the spectators."

"We'll be connecting to the soccer game for a bit ladies and gents. Enjoy."

"… Marechiyo Omaeda fields the pass from teammate Akane Nishimura and crosses the ball to the masses near goal. No such luck! Team 06 goalie Fumio Kudo plucks it from the air! Wow! No wonder the team calls him Lucky Kudo! But even so Kuroki, that's the twelfth shot on goal in the last twenty minutes here in the second half. At the rate this is going, my friends, these bumblebees are bound to score sooner or later."

"I think so too, Ginjo. Team 02 is wearing black n' yellow striped jerseys there and the visiting team are in French Rose."

"Funny you should mention that, Kuroki. I was walking here to the booth from the Ultimate Frisbee Tourney over on the other side of Sereitei and next thing I know, Team 06 midfielder Taro Fukuzawa has me cornered in the men's room insisting that in reality, their jersey color is not pink, but rather closer to French Rose. Excuse much?"

"Well, I guess getting that off his chest helped some. The game's only goal so far came in the form of a miracle header by Fukuzawa himself. Long pass to Hanako Ochi in the 67th minute of the game… woah!"

"That's a clear foul committed by Akihiko Sato! The ref is going for her pocket and draws out a red card!"

"… and he certainly isn't going to go without protest. With Sato out, Team 02's comeback attempts are dented and Team 06 can breath a sigh of relief. But only momentarily!"

"Right you are. Too many times Kuroki and I've been witness to overconfidence in matches in the world of the living. I remember that one time in Region E.E. Area 03…"

" … hope you enjoyed that bit. Team 06 leads Team 02 1-0 in minute 70."

"Tell me Hikaru, how do you see the dodgeball event going?"

"To tell you the truth Rika, I thought it couldn't get anymore brutal than the CTF. I mean, my girlfriend, errr… ex-girlfriend, dumped me all because I wanted to go see the game yesterday on our anniversary."

"That was kinda stupid on your part, Kimuro."

"So I've been told, Rika, so I've been told. It was the Team 11 and Team 04 playing, so how could I not miss it?"

"Holy…. You got tickets for that game!? You lucky bastard you! Everyone I know missed out on it because the those damn scalpers were charging first-born-son prices!"

"Oh, Rika, it was simply _marvelous. _I mean, on one hand, you've got the jocks, meatheads, and shit-for-brains who, as kids, looked forward to play this game and on the other, you've got the dweebs, nerds, and flat-out weenies who avoided the game like dieting person does carbs."

"I can tell you one thing for sure, Hikaru: I expect the phones to be going off right about now."

"Huh? Why? Meh. Whatever. Back to the game… it was awesome. You shoulda seen them medics! They we're bouncing around the court like silly putty! And the goons! What arms!"

"I heard it winded down a bit after the first half."

"Yeah, Unohana showed up after the fencing event finished. She gets in the game and all of a sudden… BAM! It's like the woman's got the Look of Death or something. It's like they all froze up!"

"Thus adding another entry to the IDG Cup annals of upsets. It's time for a quick commercial break. Kimuro, I think the secretary want to transfer some calls to you…"

------

_Bounce-Bounce Nation Nihon is a monthly publication dedicated to keep you in comfort while you're in the World of the Living. Our centerfolds have been voted #1 consistently by the men of the Gotei 16 for thirty-eight months straight! Due to demand, we are proud to introduce Boing-Boing Nation Nihon to the enlisted women serving here in the WL. Don't miss it! BBNNPublishingHouseandeditor-in-chiefMizuiroKojimawouldliketothankLieutenantRangikuMatsumotoforherinputandconsultation._

_Sereitei Public Radio serves the community by providing good quality news and informative programs. Programs such as Target Point, Market Plus, Oldies 404 are enjoyed daily by supporters and listeners like yourself. We would appreciate a donation of any amount to support our efforts and as a thanks, you will receive a complementary SPR coffee mug. _

_------_

"Well, that does it for today ladies and gentlemen! Catch some sunlight, get a tan, and go watch some of the events. We are Katsuhiro Ansai and Rika Kurata. Until next time here on Shinigami Sports Nation Radio!"

* * *

A/N: Aight guys. I hope you like it. R&R!


End file.
